


Neverending Summer

by lapetitechouette



Series: Levihan Family Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, levihan family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Levi is back home and he is finally happy and contented with life.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan Family Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Neverending Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll be posting more family oneshots of Levihan. Though it'll not be regular but still I'll try with it. Hope you'll enjoy this.

  
_Autumn meant that it was an end to something good. For the past ten years Levi felt that his life was like Autumn. He did not even feel that his life would transition to winter so that he could hope for spring to arrive. Two years passed by ever since his return and he just knows that the summer of his life has begun. He learned that falling in love with Hanji was the spring of his life and now having a family with her was the summer. It was the beginning of an never ending summer._

  
"Well, brat! Your mother is going to love it." Levi remarked throwing his arm around his son's shoulder who was still shorter than him but by now Levi was aware that his son had his mother's tall genes.

"Yep." Aiden replied and looked up at his father who smiled broadly at the completed house. Hanji and Aiden initially started building the house with wood but with Levi's arrival they started using more materials such as bricks, stones, cement and so on. He suggested it so that they could permanently move into this house and sell the apartment. "Does mom have to go to the hospital today?" 

"She asked Isabel's help in packing the necessities. Farlan will pick you up and will bring you to the hospital. Aiden nodded understandingly but with a pout. He wanted to accompany his parents and be there for his mother like he always did.

"It's unfair." He murmured and felt his father's head patting his head.

"When we come back we'll bring you a little sister." Levi tried consoling his son knowing the disappointment that laced in his voice. Levi missed ten years of his life with his son and especially missed helping his wife during her pregnancy with Aiden. But, after returning they decided to try for another kid which was heavily insisted by their son. He had been passing subtle hints that he is feeling lonely and needs a sibling.

"Okay." Aiden replied quietly and tugged his father's hand. "Then I'll be waiting with Farlan and Isabel until you all come." Levi knelt in front his son and pulled him into a hug.

"Just prepare for the welcome party. Your mother would be happy." These words brightened up Aiden and made excitement bubble through him. 

"I'm so excited. Come on dad! Farlan promised me that he'll take me to the market." They broke the hug and Levi stood holding his son's hand before letting him pull excitedly.

* * *

"Aiden looked down." Hanji remarked as she let Levi helped her onto the hospital bed. She was still in her oversized gown. Levi took the hospital gown provided by the nurse and placed it on the bed.

"I managed to cheer him up. He will be fine." Levi walked closer to his wife and held her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"Well, this isn't my first time but well my first one was decade ago and you are here. I think I'll be fine." She whispered leaning her forehead onto his. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes asking his hand and placing them on either sides of her cheeks. "Levi, I can never thank you so much for coming back."

"Hanji." He whispered her name like mantra. "Hanji." He pecked her lips. "No. I am the one who should thank you for waiting for me." He then placed his lips on hers dwelling into a deep kiss. One last kiss before she gives birth to their daughter.

"Get on here, Levi." She moved aside and patted the space besides her.

"It's too crammed, plus, you have to get into the hospital gown." Hanji hummed in response.

"Can't I have five minutes of cuddling, please? I'm honestly nervous." Levi chuckled and nodded his head. "Just five minutes." He murmured and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Hanji leaned her head on his chest and played with his fingers which laid on her protruding stomach.

"Little one. We are waiting for you." He rubbed her stomach with his free hand. "What should we name her, Four eyes?"

Hanji hummed already feeling sleepy in her husbands arms. "I named Aiden so you have the chance to name her." She murmured.

"Amore, it means love in Italian." He said after a while of thinking and then admitted. "I have been referring for names to be honest. But, I thought that you deserve to name her."

"Amore Zoë Ackerman. I love it. Unique and fitting." She turned her head placed a kiss on his chest.

"Now, Hanji, five minutes up. Let's get you dressed up and ready." He gently pushed her and got off the bed.

* * *

"Hanji! One last push." Levi encouraged her as he felt her tight squeeze on his hand. It honestly hurt and it was something that he had to worry about least. He looked at the doctor and nurses pulling out their daughter as the cries filled the room.

  
"July 26th, 2023 3.45 am, Amore Zoë Ackerman is born." Levi muttered as he watched the now sleeping child on the crib. Hanji was sleeping as well after a exhausting day while Levi was too excited too let his eyes rest. There were some nights when he felt that right now, this moment was just a dream and that when he opened his eyes everything would disappear.

Levi sighed and switched on his cell phone and clicked a picture of baby Amore and sent the message to Farlan so that he could show the picture to Aiden. He once again smiled at the cute picture of his daughter. She had his black hair and the rest of the features were undetermined until she was few months older. As of now the only resemblance he had with his daughter was their hair colour.

He walked towards Hanji and brushed her hair back. She was too exhausted since it took time more than they expected. She had hard time pushing out Amore after all it has been 12 years since she last gave birth. He leaned his forehead on hers and watched her sleeping face closer. His heart always felt in peace when he saw her resting and her breathing steady. She always felt warm and like home. She was an escape from his shitty life but now she was his home.

Aiden had hearts in his eyes when he looked at the picture of his baby sister. "I want to go see her." He remarked hugging Farlan's phone. Farlan had to coerce the little man to give him the phone. They were currently in the new house built by the beach. Levi had instructed to decorate the house and invite their friends from the restaurants. 

Aiden skipped into the nursery that was arranged for his baby sister, who was named Amore which he learned from Farlan. He had asked if he could take a video call but his father told him that both the mother and daughter was asleep. He just could not wait till they return.

  
Usually, they would not let the new born and the mother discharge earlier but due to the fact that they were considered healthy Levi managed to convince the hospital for an early discharge. He too was excited to surprise his wife with the completion of the house. Their dream house.

After few hours of rest Hanji woke up to the sound of her wailing daughter. Levi didn't leave the room and helped Hanji by getting their daughter to her so she could breast feed the infant. He watched in awe at the scene with warmth blossoming in his heart. So, this is the scene he missed when Aiden was born. He walked towards them and pulled Hanji into a side hug and peered down at his daughter drinking milk eagerly. 

"Did Aiden call?" She whispered laying her head on his shoulder as his hand still remained around her. He hummed in response placing a kiss on her hair.

"He is excited and simply cannot wait for our arrival." 

"You should have just let them come over." Hanji pouted missing her son already. For the past 12 years she never left him alone but lately with Levi's arrival they had been leaving him under the care of Isabel and Farlan. Aiden did not complain since he loved hanging out with the duo but there was nothing like spending time with his mother and father and Hanji knew that. She knew how lonely her boy was without a father. He never showed his loneliness but his eyes showed the emotions he never voiced out to her.

"He will be there to welcome us." He said still eyeing the bundle of joy in his wife's hand. Amore was done with drinking milk and now she was looking up at her parents. 

Hanji was blind folded when they turned into the familiar streets which both led to the apartment and also the sea where their house was built. Levi tapped the steering wheel watching Hanji kept on pestering him on what's going on. He sighed telling her to keep quiet because Amore was asleep. He had to be calm and not spoil her surprise since this was something he had been waiting for.

Since her seventh month of pregnancy Levi did not let her come closer to the the beach house. He kept her away and only let her see from afar. Hanji did not know if she was taken to the beach house. She thought that maybe a surprise at her restaurant was awaiting her. Aiden always teamed up with with her employees to throw birthday parties.

Levi pulled over at the car park closer to the beach house and helped Hanji get off. Levi motioned Isabel to come closer and guide Hanji while he took Amore into his hand. He saw how Isabel was fighting the urge to peer over at the new born. He mouthed that he would let her hold the little one later.

"Is this Isabel?" Hanji asked when she felt the assumed red hair hug her arms around Hanji's right arm. Then she felt Levi's shoulder brushing her left side meaning the both of them were either side of her guiding her. Isabel hummed in response and started guiding her. With every steps Hanji took she started feel the ground get softer which indicated that she was walking on the coastline. 

Her blindfold was removed and in front her laid the cyan painted beach house. Her dream house. She felt tears welling on her eyes and then Aiden screamed "mummy" and ran towards her engulfing her into a huge hug. Hanji bent down to take her son into her arms. "Welcome back mummy." He broke the hug and placed kisses on either side of her cheeks.

"Doesn't your daddy get some kisses too?" Levi asked eyeing down at their son. Aiden smiled cheekily. "Only if I get to see little Amore." He remarked.

Isabel cooed quietly peering over the little girl. "Daddy I wanna see her too." Aiden pouted. Levi calmed them down and motioned them to follow into the nursery. He gently placed Amore on her cot while Farlan, Isabel and Aiden stood around her admiring the little one.

In the meantime, Hanji was exploring the house. She met Lucy and Michael, her employees from the restaurant, in the kitchen who were preparing food. They greeted with a hug and congratulations. After inquiring Hanji where the baby was they rushed off to greet the kid. Entering her bedroom and being impressed with the interior she understood how particular Levi had been with the designing.

From the hallway she heard voices she least expected. "Moblit! Nanaba! And Mike!" She exclaimed to herself and rushed into the living room and was shocked to see familiar faces from her former workplace. 

"Guys." She muttered crying for the second time. They all rushed into a group hug and pulling Levi in the process. "This is the best day ever." She muttered. They broke the hug and Hanji looked at the young adults who looked tall and matured. She was so happy to see her old friends.

  
They were all at the living room eating and catching up. Levi revealed that he had been contacting the former comrades and asked them if they could make it. They were all excited to visit their former commander and captain. After a while they all were dressed in their bathing suits and rushed into the sea. Hanji and Levi stayed back since they had to look after Amore. Aiden too stayed back and was now watching over his little sister who was awake.

"I guess we should prepare the barbecue." Hanji remarked as she stood besides Levi who was watching his friends play in the water. She wrapped her hands around around his waist and placed her head on his head. 

"I'll go prepare then." He responded with a kiss on her cheeks and went into the house to get the necessary stuff.

"Mommy, I think Amore popped." She heard Aiden yell. Hanji chuckled and entered the house. She had already achieved her dream of building a house near the sea. Now, their next step was opening a tea shop. Together they were going step by step towards their dream. _The never ending summer of their life has begun when the second sunshine of their life was born._


End file.
